


A Weasley Staycation

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfuck, minor incestual undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Charlie arrives on Bill and Fleur's doorstep at just the right moment to talk them into a wild weekend.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A Weasley Staycation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> To reiterate the tags: this is just wall to wall filth, without much characterisation.
> 
> I hope the recipient likes it despite this!

It was their first break since Victoire had been born. Fleur and Bill’s daughter was safely ensconced in The Burrow for the weekend and Bill had planned a full weekend of nothing; just food, light entertainment and relaxation for the both of them.

That was, of course, when Charlie turned up at their door.

“Charlie!” Bill said, pulling him into a hug. “How did you know?”

“Know what?” Charlie replied, his face a picture of boyish innocence. “I’m just here to see how my least favourite brother and my most favourite sister-in-law and niece are doing.”

“Was it Mum?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Victoire isn’t here, Charlie, Fleur and I are having a quiet weekend alone.”

“Well that sounds fun too. We can be alone together.” Charlie said with grin. “I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

Bill sighed.

“Dear!” he called into the cottage, “look who turned up!”

“Oh, Charlie, what a nice surprise.” Fleur had appeared in the entrance hall, smiling at the sight of their guest. 

“I think he’d like to stay this weekend, honey,” Bill said and gave his wife a long look. They shared a glance where they both said ‘well this is not what we had panned but we’ve never been able to say no to Charlie.’

“But of course ‘e can stay,” Fleur said fondly. 

Charlie gave them another cheeky boyish grin, his blue eyes shinning with mischief. 

“Excellent,” he said, “now what do you two do around here for fun?”

-

Charlie had talked them out of their clothes by the end of Friday evening and they all ended up on the sofa, trading Fleur between them as she kissed each of them in turn; Bill kissed softly and sensually while Charlie kissed her deeply with great urgency. His hands quickly straying to her breasts, squeezing them through the thin fabric of her dress.

“Do you like zem, Charlie? Zey are bigger now, do you want to see what I can do with zem?”

She grinned and moved off the sofa to kneel on the rug between Charlie’s legs and moments later Bill was stroking his cock to the image of his wife fucking his brother with her tits.

Charlie’s cock was quite long and very thick but it almost disappeared into the valley for Fleur’s breasts as she squeezed them tight around it and working it up and down his length.

Bill saw Fleur’s smile and the pleased expression on her face and knew it was half due to her handling of her sensitive tits and half to Charlie’s reactions. He slumped back on the sofa, his hands gripping the cushions tight enough to explode, his leg spread wide and his head lolled back moaning. 

“If you think this is good, bro,” Bill said with a chuckle, “you should have her ride you.”

“Oh yes, I’d like that” Fleur said abandoning the tit fuck to move up and straddle Charlie.

Charlie swore desperately as Fleur sank down onto his cock.

Fleur buried one hand in his hair to tilt his head back to kiss while the other dug into Charlie’s chest. Her tongue pushing into his mouth, as she gyrated and bounced upon his lap, rising and falling at a quick pace.

Charlie moaned into her mouth, his fingers still gripping the sofa convulsively as his hips worked upwards in little spasms each time Fleur crashed down onto him.

“Oh fuck!” Charlie swore again. And Fleur smiling sweetly came to a stop. 

“Already, Charlie?” Bill said, not above sticking a boot into a brother where possible.

“I’ve not have any in ages,” Charlie complained. “Give me a break, I’ll be up again soon.”

“Sure you will,” Bill replied. He stood up and picked up Fleur around the waste moving sideways and forwards so she was on all fours, knees on the sofa cushions and hands on its back, “but in the meantime, let me show you how it’s done.”

His cock slid into Fleur’s cunt, still dripping with a mix of her wetness and Charlie’s come. He had a hand on her shoulder and one on her hip and he thrust slowly into her until she matched him, pushing back against him as he thrust.

“Did you like that?” Bill said.

“Oh yes!” Fleur moaned, though Bill wasn’t sure if that was in answer to him.

“You liked him fucking you. Did he fill You up?”

“Not as much as he used,” Fleur said with a laugh. “But there’s more to it do size.”

“That’s right, there is,” Bill agreed moving his hands into play. Skillful hands that he cupped Fleur’s breasts with and pressed between her legs, scooping up a little of the mess of her cunt and rubbing it all over her clit until Fleur shook and came on his pistoning cock.

He wasn’t long in following her and true to his word Charlie was soon ready for another round.

-

The next evening they at least made it the guest bedroom before things got heavy. Fleur ended up widthways across Charlie’s bed, with Charlie behind her and Bill in front of her.

Charlie thrust powerfully into from behind, his hips slapping against her arse audibly as he did so. Fleur moaned each time he did so but it was muffled by Bill’s cock in her mouth.

Bill’s hands were busy, stroking through Fleur’s silky soft silver-blonde hair. Combing through it as he rocked his hips much more gently than Charlie, luxuriating in the feel of her mouth and throat working on his length.

“That’s right, that’s right,” Charlie mumbled, “take it, take it all. Oh, you’re loving this arent’ you. You loving take it from both us.”

Bill closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Fleur’s mouth as slowly pressed into it but Charlie addressed him next.

“Can’t you keep up, Bill? We’ve got to give it to her hard.”

Bill would have ignored him but the sound Fleur made while indistinct was definitely encouraging.

He pushed his cock a little deeper and Fleur gagged a bit. He retreated; his cock now covered in drool, he pushed deeper again and Fleur gagged less. His hands were now steady holding Fleur’s head in position for the best easiest angle as he pushed hus cock forward until his balls were up against his wife’s cute chin.

Charlie had been busy as well, his hands had moved forward from Fleur’s hip and seized each of her forearms as well, drawing them behind her back, so her front was low and he breasts pushed against her mattress while her arse was angled high for is easy access. He kept up the pace quick and hard, his ball slapping against Fleur’s cunt and his grip not ungently but very definitely pulled her back onto his cock with each stroke.

“Fuck,” he growled, “Fuck that’s good. You love that don’t you Fleur? You love having us ream you at both ends. You love feeling so full of us?”

The words did for Bill, they did for all of them he thought. He felt Fleur quiver and shake, pulling off his cock and he let go of her and held his cock, even as he came and splattered come over her face and hair and Charlie’s voice had become and inarticulate cry. 

It was Fleur who spoke first, a little hoarse?

“So full?” She said with a laugh. “Boys, is that all you’ve got?”

-

It was Sunday morning and they’d been taking it easy. Their mother had learnt that Charlie was in the country and they were all expected at The Burrow for tea and the pick up little Victoire. 

Bill had the oddest feeling though that Charlie wasn’t going to go without one last hurrah and of course he was right.

“I’ve got a plan,” Charlie said with his usual grin and a wink. “I know just how we going to get her. Follow my lead, big brother.”

“When have I not this weekend?” Bill grumbled.

“And have I led you wrong?” Charlie said.

 _Well that’s a matter of opinion_ Bill thought but didn’t say.

They ended up Bill and Fleur’s master bedroom. They hadn’t really bothered with clothes and charlie pulled Fleur close, kissing her, his hands wandering over her body. Bill followed suite: cupping a breast here, following the line her back to her bum there. 

Fleur gave them both a breath-taking kiss, before sinknig to her knees, stroking and sucking them both to hardness.

“I’ve got a plan to fill you up,” Charlie said huskily, as Fleur came to her feet and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

Still with his arms around her, he sank back on to her and Bill’s bed. Pulling her into his lap and guiding her onto his cock, so she settled down on to him in a reverse-cowgirl position, his thick cock opening up her pussy.

“There you go, nice and comfortable are you?” Charlie said huskily, into Fleur’s ear. “Now it’s your turn Bill.”

It took Bill a second to understand what Charlie meant, and from the look on her face, it had taken Fleur a moment too. Then her cheeks flushed even pinker and her eyes and mouth were wide.

Bill moved onto the bed between Charlie and Fleur’s wide-spread legs. He ran a hand up the insider of Fleur’s leg.

“What do you say, love? Want to try?”

Fleur nodded enthusiastically.

Bill took his cock in his hand and pressed into Fleur’s cunt in front of Charlie’s. They all shifted their weight and squirmed. Fleur wrapped an arm around Bill’s neck. Inch by slow inch, Bill sank into Fleur’s cunt until both of them were wedged into her to the base, their cocks and balls sliding together.

“Oh mon Dieu” Fleur said, her eyes still wide.

“You okay?” Bill mumbled.

“Fuuck,” Fleur moaned. 

“You heard her, Bill.” Charlie said. 

“What?” Bill said.

“Well you in charge, I can’t move much from here.” Charlie said with a chuckle.

Bill started to move, pulling his cock out and pushing it, the resistance of Fleur’s cunt and Charlie’s cock was incredible. He pushed forward and back, Charlie managing to move with him slightly as they did so.

They fell backwards, flat on to the bed, Charlie’s broad bulk supporting them all. One of Fleur’s hands tangled in Bill’s hair, the other clawed at his back and side. Bill’s hands were in between her and Charlie, one clutching her shoulder from behind, the other supporting his weight, wrapped around Charlie’s forearm and pinning it the bed.

Bill thrust, and each time he felt Fleur shudder and quake, felted her hot breath against his neck, and heard Charlie groan as their cocks moved smoothly almost together inside her.

Bill grinned, he felt in control, like he was fucking both of them. Fleur gave him an answering smile, her face a sweaty mask. The bed creaked and groaned and the bed springs wailled them complaint in the weight and the force of their movements. 

“Feeling full yet?” Charlie said.

“Yes, shut uuuup,” Fleur said the last syllable elongated as Bill thrust into her. Her hands took into and Bill felt him her come again and again.

Fleur clenched around them several times, jamming them together Bill felt Charlie’s cock spasm and that took him over as well, both of them coming together filling her insides with their mixed come.

They collapsed onto the bed, now noticeably dented, in a sweaty tangle of limbs and hair and sweaty panting bodies.

Bill held Fleur close with one arm, the fingers of his other hand entangled with Charlie’s ad dozed off. His last fleeting thought was he hoped they woke up in time for their appointment at the burrow.

-

Nine months later Dominique Weasley was born, as she grew up she didn’t look much like Bill or Charlie but she was most definitely a Weasley all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
